


Never Trust an UNCLE

by jkkitty



Series: Napoleon and Illya  (can be read in any order) [30]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First posted on Live Journal Section 7 Short Affair 8/31</p><p>Prompts -Groggy and Orange</p><p>Capture again, really doesn't Thrush know better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Trust an UNCLE

 

Napoleon and Illya woke in a cold wet cell. The **groggy** feeling caused both of them to have a difficult time thinking much less standing while the headache they woke with didn't help the situation.

The only light came from a blinking light dangling on a wire to high for either of them to reach causing their heads to hurt worse.

They had been sent to put a stop to a Thrush threat to some government officials. They had arranged a meeting and had been invited to an old plantation by Fritz who was trying to pass himself off as a old southern gentlemen. However, he was the Thrush agent who threatening the government officers in Mississippi.

“Any idea what happened?” Napoleon asked his partner.

“None. If we had eaten any of the food or drink we were offered I would say were we drugged, but the only thing we even touched were the **oranges** Fritz threw to us.”

“Do you think there was something on the peels? I mean we didn't even eat them.”

“You are right,” came a booming voice from the ceiling. “Nice to see the two of you are awake.

The agents groaned at the noise sent their headache up another level. “As you can see, the drug we used does cause a severe headache. You will find that it also heightens your other senses. Now before we go any further, would either of you gentlemen like to tell me who else is with you and what exactly was your assignment?”

Neither agent answered.

“Oh well, we'll see how long you last.” With that Fritz's voice was replaced with deafening noise and blinking lights changed according to the sounds. The cell itself began to get colder.

This went on for what seemed like hours causing their heads to feel like they were exploding, their eyes to become unfocused and their bodies to shake with cold. The overabundance of sensory input making it impossible for them to move. Every so often, everything would end abruptly and Fritz would re-ask his questions. When neither man answered the torture would begin again until they became unconscious.

As the three Thrush agents entered the cell, they approached Napoleon and Illya who were passed out on the floor. “Sir what do you want us to do with them?” one of the men asked Fritz who was standing with them next to the down men.

Suddenly a whirl of activity had the Thrush men down and Illya looking for more to take his frustration on.

“Down boy. That's all of them.” Napoleon said pulling the Russian back from Fritz but not before he landed a kick to the man's ribs.

“You can leave me go. I am done.”

“Are you alright, Illya?”

“We need to call for clean up.”

“I'll stay with these guys while you make the call.”

“That will not be necessary.” He waited for Napoleon to leave the cell, locked the door and went upstairs.

“You seem in a good mood suddenly.” Napoleon noticed as they reached the control room.

Illya looked over the buttons before turning a few of them up to the highest setting. The scene on the monitor before them showed their prisoners grabbing their ears and closing their eyes.

“All the exercise has cured my headache. Let's go home. We have put Mr. Fritz on ice as Mr. Waverly ordered.”

Napoleon slowly followed the Russian who sported a large grin as they headed toward the front door.

 


End file.
